Weeks
by BigFatLiar08
Summary: Carl and Beth's dating relationship evolves as the weeks go by. Carl and Beth both 18. (Hints of Carol/Daryl & Glenn/Maggie)


**First Week**

"Hey", Carl greeted Beth in her cell.

She smiled at him, "Hi, what's up?"

"Well….", he shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets, "I'm gonna take my watch now and if you're not doing anything, maybe you'd like to join me?"

"Why should I?" she smirked raising a brow at him.

"Uhmm….I….uhh…j-just wanna talk to you."

"We already talked a lot last night remember", she giggled.

"I don't know…..I just thought that guys should spend a lot of time with their girlfriend that's all." He smiled pathetically.

"I'm just kidding, I'll go with you", she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the guard tower.

As they ran through the hall of the cell block they pass by Daryl who was cleaning his arrows and Carol who was holding Judith.

"What's going on with those two?" Daryl asked Carol while still wiping blood from his arrows.

"Didn't you know? They started dating a couple of days ago", Carol said.

"Really? How'd ya know?"

"Rick told me."

"Huh, kid's got some balls after all. He's been giving her the googly-eyes since we left the farm."

"Like the one you give me Pookie?" Carol chuckled.

"Stop it."

At the guard tower…

The two teenagers were looking at the view in front of them, the trees…grass… smoke from the grill in the dining area….the kids playing soccer….Rick and Hersheltending the crops….and the walkers that was clumping on the fences. Yup, just another typical day.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Beth broke the silence.

"Uhhh….what do girlfriends and boyfriends do anyway?" Carl said never looking away from the view.

"Well for one, they get to know each other so they can strengthen their relationship."

He glanced at her, "So….uhhh what's your favorite color?"

She laughed at his question but found it very cute, "Yellow"she replied casually.

"Why?"

"I grew up always looking at the bright shine of the sun back in daddy's farm", she smiled thought. "You?"

"Hmm….blue I guess", he shrugged.

"Why blue?"

"Well almost all my shirts are blue and my teacher Mrs. Meuller wrote with blue chalk on the board…aaaaaand," he paused and looked at Beth she looked back and they stare at each other's eyes, "And you look really pretty with blue eyes", he smiled at her.

This got her blushing then she cupped his cheek and said, "You have blue eyes too you know", before giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"So, any more questions?" Beth asked.

"Hmmm, I know…what's your favorite food?"

She sighed and giggled _'This is gonna be a long day' _she thought.

**6 weeks**

Maggie was sitting on the stairs waiting for Glenn when Carl and Beth walked in first. They were kinda shocked to see her then they quickly stuttered their hellos and hurriedly went for their cells. Unfortunately, the young couple was stopped by Maggie.

"Why are you two in such a hurry?" she raised her brow at them.

"Uhhmm….uhhh…..we", Carl tried to say but was cut off by Beth.

"We're just tired of doing…..uhhh…chores…yeah that's all." Beth smiled with a panicked look on her face.

"Uh-huh", Maggie walked up to Beth and smirked, "It's a hot day for a jacket" she casually said.

Maggie glanced at Carl who was biting his lower lip.

Beth swallowed nervously, "Well…I-I…", she tried to explain but Maggie beat her to it. She took off the jacket from Beth and was not really surprised by what she saw.

Hickeys. All over her neck, shoulder, and arms. Maggie turned to Carl and made a 'come here' gesture with her index finger. He walked towards her then she yanked at his shirt collar and saw the same kiss marks.

"You two have been busy", Maggie commented putting her hands on her hips.

Carl scratched the back of his neck while Beth looked down, both clearly embarrassed.

"Please don't tell daddy", Beth begged.

"I won't", Maggie smirked, "but I have to warn you, those marks won't come off for a few more days so better stay away from daddy for a while. And that goes the same for you mister", she pointed to Carl.

"Now, run along now before anyone else comes in", Maggie shoed the two teens and they ran to their cells.

Maggie was still laughing when Glenn came in.

"Hi, what's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh nothin', just had a good laugh that's all."

Glenn glanced around but didn't find anything funny, "Did I miss something?"

"No, no, no," she got up and hugged Glenn, "It just looks like were not the only ones who are going to be busy."

"What that does that even mean?" A very confused Glenn asked.

**11 weeks**

"Have you seen Carl?" Rick asked Daryl.

"Last I saw him, he was hangin' around with Beth", Daryl said.

"Where is he? Hey Maggie, have you two seen?" Rick asked as Maggie and Glenn entered the cell block.

"No. Haven't seen Beth either", Maggie replied.

"Glenn?"

"Nope, sorry."

Rick was about to head out and look for Carl when Hershel called out.

"Rick?"

Rick looked up to see Hershel at the balcony upstairs with an amused look on his face, "Yeah?"

"I think I found what you're looking for".

He followed Hershel to Beth's cell and found the two teens sleeping with their backs leaning on the bed and a sleeping Judith wrapped in Beth's arms. A smile crept on Rick's face as he looked at his son, hat covering his face, and his arm around Beth's waist.

"So should we wake them?" he glanced at Hershel.

"No, I think they need the privacy." Hershel replied never looking away from the kids.

"You know for a moment there, I thought you'd already be carrying your shotgun and blasting my son from the planet", Rick joked.

"Rick", Hershel put a hand on Rick's shoulder, "I won't keep my daughters for myself anymore, they need other people in their lives if they want to be happy. I'm happy for them and I'm happy for us too because our children can start living a normal life again."

Rick smiled and looked at them again before closing the curtain and giving them their time.

**16 weeks**

She could smell fresh soil on him, probably from working on the garden all day. She could taste the alcohol on his lips just from drinking with Daryl, Rick and Glenn downstairs, he was inexperienced and awkward, but so was she. Still she liked the way he focused on pushing deeper inside her.

She like the way he grips her waist and mumble swears in her neck. When he grunts at every push he makes. She laughed when he suddenly lost his rhythm but then he tries again and gets it right this time.

She moans when he kisses her, from her lips, to her neck, to her collarbone, then to her shoulder. And he would look her in the eye and ask her if he's doing okay to which she nods.

He liked the way she moans calls his name every time he pounded into her. She would cling to him as he goes harder and faster.

He groans and she whimpers as they feel themselves tense. She came first before he did but he followed almost immediately after her. He gasps and his body collapses on top of her, she smiles as she presses kisses on his shoulder and whisper sweet things in his ear.

They both smile as they held each other tight as they realized how much they love each other.


End file.
